the_real_comic_crossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Site Policies
Founders' Note: When you get started on the wiki, we advise you to check out, the rules so you understand the wiki protocol and how it works, don't just read 1 or 2. Read the whole pallet of Rules. Basic Policies 1. No vandalism: This was result in an immediate permanent ban. 2. No personal attacks or bullying: A personal attack results may vary, depending on the degree of the attack. And this wiki also has no tolerance for bullying so this will, also result in a permanent ban 3. No plagiarism: This varies on how much you've stolen from the resource. 4. Lying about other users: Lying about other users is a very serious crime on this wiki, and can result in a permanent, however we would need extensive proof to prove a user is lying. 5. No Trolling: Trolling is quite an obvious big no-no, this another permanent ban. 6. Follow all other Rules: The Rules are simple, aren't strict, and very easy to follow, just don't Vandalize article, personally attack someone or cyberbully them, no plagiarism, and no Lying or Trolling. Administrator Rules Same rules applies for normal users as Administrators, but there is a set of rule that apply for administrators' as well: 1. No asking for administrator jobs: Don't ask to be an Administrator, you will not be promoted any time after asking for the privilege. 2. Ban others fairly: As said before, when you ban a user make sure it is for a legitimate reason (such as Rule Breaking); not because you don't like them or a friend has suspensions, no only ban others if they're breaking rules or harming anyone. 3 Don't act cocky: Usually after people have been given the Administrator status, they become unstable, a cocky smartass, when they think they're better than everyone else, please don't do this and threat others the way you wanna be threated 4. No deleting pages for illegitimate reasons: Please don't delete other users pages for completely nonsensical, illogical reasons, ex. You didn't like the page. Only delete the page if it Spam or Violates one of the rules 5. Execute your administration job: As your job as an Administrator you have to follow: The Rules and The Administrator Rules, you have to ban/and or delete a page it is Spam or a Rule Violation. 6. No promoting others to Administrator status: You can't promote friends to the Administrator status, unless getting blatant permission from one The Four Founding Fathers or all other Administrators' must make a unanimous decision for a promotion. The Chat Rules The Chat Rules The Chat Rules are basically the same rules, but I would most definitely advise you to check them out, so you maintain order on chat 1. Linking other Wiki's: Linking other wiki's and/or chats is okay as long as there is a blatant reason why it was linked or a description, if you have neither of these and just plainly link a wiki for applicable reason, you will suffer an indefinite ban 2. No Sockpuppeting: This wiki doesn't not allow multiple account, this also applies as a Main Wiki Rule, do not create a second account, only is needed and will be tolerated, two is just plainly unacceptable. Ban Periods per Offense 1. Vandalism = Indefinite. 2. Personal Attacks = Varies or Cyberbullying = Indefinite. 3. Plagiarism = Varies. 4. Lying about other users = Serious ban period, 5-10 Months or a Year. 5. Trolling = Indefinite. 6. Sockpuppeting = One Year Ban and Sock will be Blocked. 7. Unfairly banning other users = Banned twice as long as the incremental value as the unfair bans. 8. Acting Cocky/Mocho (Administrators') = Demotion/Wiki-Wide embarrassment. 9. Illegitimate page deletion = Warning, if continued 2 Month Ban and up. 10. Not executing an administrator job properly = Demotion and A One Year Ban Category:Administrator Pages Category:Help Pages Category:Locked Pages Category:Rule Pages Category:Created by Tekken LSSJ